


Incompletude

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [14]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, except for the ones that were kidnapped with Lyria, spoilers for chapter 124 onwards of the main quest, the whole crew is there for danchou though, written when the quest dropped on us
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Houve um tempo que Gran era apenas Gran.Hoje, ele era parte de um todo de dois. Exceto que esse todo já não estava mais inteiro e a única coisa que restou foi a incompletude...[Spoilers episódio 124 da main quest | 30 temas #26: Ausência]
Relationships: Gran & Lyria (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254





	Incompletude

_Ausência: inexistência, carência, falta._

_Incompletude: qualidade ou estado do que é ou está incompleto._

Houve um tempo que Gran era apenas Gran. O pequeno Gran de Zinkenstill, com apenas o lagartinho vermelho de companhia e a eterna ausência de seus pais. Especialmente de seu pai.

Naquele tempo, algo estava em falta, mas Gran estava completo. Vyrn era seu melhor amigo e também família. Junto com todos de Zinkenstill, isso era suficiente.

Mas o garoto desejava o céu azul. Desejava mais do que a tranquilidade e monotonia de Zinkenstill poderia oferecer. Uma alma nobre sempre disposta a ajudar e foi assim que seu caminho se cruzou com uma certa garota em azul.

E também foi assim que Gran deixou de ser completo. Para alcançar aquele céu azul, a incompletude foi necessária, não que ela fosse necessariamente ruim.

Depois do momento que Gran se viu mergulhado na escuridão e aquela mão estendida oferecendo mais uma chance, ele não mais era apenas Gran.

Ele agora era parte de um todo, um todo dividido em dois. Gran só era completo quando estava com Lyria, do mesmo jeito que Lyria só estava completa quando estava com Gran.

Mas quem diria que a separação real seria tão dolorosa.

Gran havia falhado no momento que o portal se abriu e levou Lyria e Katalina. A sensação foi instantânea. A dor, como se uma porção infinita de agulhas o atingissem ao mesmo tempo, era avassaladora. Mas o pior de tudo era a sensação de aos poucos ir afundando naquele mar negro que nunca saiu de suas memórias.

Quantos que estavam ali naquele momento sabiam do todo de dois que era o capitão e a garota que podia controlar primal beasts? Vyrn era certeza, mas o resto... talvez alguns suspeitassem que havia algo que ligava os dois, mas apenas isso.

A insistência dos outros para que descansasse apenas soava como zumbidos incômodos para Gran. Eles tinham era que se apressar e salvar logo os que haviam sido levados pra o Otherworld! Era um pouco absurdo a ideia que teriam que colaborar com Loki, mas se essa era a única saída, era um sacrifício que o capitão da Grandcypher estava disposto a fazer.

Pois no fim de tudo, Gran sem Lyria era um incompleto. E aos poucos a incompletude roubava suas forças, arrastando-o para o fundo daquele mar negro novamente.

Ele sabia que os outros se preocupavam e queriam evitar que ele se autodestruísse. Mas ele não tinha tempo! Cada momento de ausência tornava tudo mais difícil.

Gran podia ouvir Vyrn falando algo para os outros, como se os apressasse. Sua visão estava ligeiramente embaçada, mas de alguma maneira ele sabia que era Rosetta que o segurava enquanto o grupo preparava o que faltava para o resgate.

Por um único momento, ele se deixou relaxar nos braços da primal beast.

Pois ele sabia que agora era mera questão de tempo até que a incompletude se tornasse completa novamente.


End file.
